L'infirme
by GhostSound
Summary: L'espoir ? Je n'y crois plus... Mais lorsque je ressens sa présence, il prend la place de cette sensation, et mes yeux voient à nouveau...


_**Bon, j'ai fais vite XD Je sais, mais ce thème me plaisais bien... C'était un défi proposé par Brigitte et soutenu par Luxiole. Donc bah voilà, j'espère que ça vous plait ^^**_

_**Malheureusement il n'y à toujours pas de Lemon, j'y arrive toujours pas... Mais j'ai commencé un texte ou c'est déjà plus poussé ^^ (hé! Qui c'est qui rigole???)**_

_**Bref, j'ai aussi commencé le défi de Belette Arc-En-Ciel dont le défi m'à déjà bien inspiré ^^**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse lire.**_

_**Au passage, je laisse le petit "Défis !" Après tout, j'adoooore les défis, alors je le laisse ^^**_

* * *

Le noir… Je vis dans le noir depuis un an…

Depuis un an, date à laquelle j'ai vaincue Voldemort, je ne vis que grâce au son et sensation. Les objets devant moi, je ne les vois plus, le chemin m'est indiqué que grâce à une petite canne de bois. De mes amis, seul Ron est Neville ont survécus, les seuls à avoir réussis à remonter la pente aussi. Seamus avait survécu, mais fou de désespoir et de tristesse, il à mit fin à ses jours, c'est triste n'est ce pas… Bien sûr, d'autres ont survécu, comme Ginny, Fred, Colin, Charli…

Hermione est morte tuée par Greyback, il voulait faire d'elle un loup garou, chose qu'il à réussie. Lorsque je l'ai vue les pupilles dilatés, les dents dépassant de sa bouche, j'ai cru mourir de chagrin. Mais lorsque je l'ai vue reprendre forme humaine, le sang coulant de part et d'autre de son corps, proche de celui sans vie de Greyback, j'ai pleuré, car je perdais une sœur. Elle à emmené avec elle celui qui l'a transformé.

Et puis… Et puis j'ai combattu corps et âme Voldemort… Lorsque nos baguettes se brisèrent de s'être usé à cause des sorts, nous en arrivâmes à la magie sans baguettes, attirant à nous chaque objets tranchant pour les envoyer sur l'ennemi pour le blesser, voir le tuer. C'est ainsi que des fragments de vitre se logèrent dans mes yeux, m'empêchant désormais de voir quoi que ce soit… Et c'est ainsi que je vainquis Voldemort en lui enfonçant une pointe d'acier du portail central de Poudlard dans la poitrine, à l'emplacement du cœur. Les horcruxes étaient détruits, Voldemort anéanti, le monde moldu et magique libre, et moi mal en point.

Quelques jours plus tard, la sentence était tombée. Harry Potter, Survivant, Vainqueur de son état, Libérateur du monde Sorcier et Moldu, était aveugle ! Infirme ! Devenu inutile ! Les gens m'envoyaient des mots de soutiens que Ron me lisait, mais bien vite ça retomba, Harry Potter devint la mascotte, juste la mascotte. Les mots n'étaient plus 'Courage Harry, on est tous avec toi !'. Mais maintenant c'était 'Monsieur Harry Potter, il nous serait agréable de voir votre présence à Poudlard le 2 février prochain pour commémorer la victoire des sorciers sur Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.'. Harry n'existe plus. Harry Potter existe. Harry Potter me fait rire. Il se montre souriant, mais il pleure en silence. Il salut tout le monde, et les maudit silencieusement car ils sont la cause de ses maux. Alors je me déteste, car Harry Potter, c'est moi…

Je suis cet être frêle et fort à la fois, assisté par un médicomage. Mais attention, pas n'importe lequel des médicomages, non, Monsieur Draco Malfoy je vous prie. Sir Malfoy s'est gentiment proposé pour soigné la loque vivante que je suis devenu. Dans l'élan de mauvaise fois qui m'habitais il y à encore peu, je disais 'Il s'attend à voir un mort vivant, il s'attend à devoir éponger la bave qui coule de ma bouche. Il attend de pouvoir se moquer de moi !' Et Ron répondait toujours que je me trompais, qu'il l'avait vu le Malfoy, et qu'il avait changé cette sale fouine. Mais moi je n'y croyais pas, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Et pourtant, il avait raison mon ami. Malfoy avait changé…

Lors de sa première visite médicale, il avait poussé la porte, et je m'étais dévié de la fenêtre par laquelle je 'regardais' –je ne regardais pas bien entendu, je m'imaginais seulement ce que je pouvais voir si je voyais encore… Et j'ai entendu ses pas se stopper, j'ai compté vous savez, il est resté figé quinze secondes. Et cela m'a blessé ! Car j'imaginais un sourire de dédain sur ses lèvres, un sourire de dégout, de moquerie ! Et les larmes sont montées d'elles-mêmes à mes yeux.

« Ce n'est pas en restant immobile que tu peux soigner tes patients Malfoy, et arrête de rester là-bas, ce n'est pas contagieux… Ta réaction est blessante. »

Alors ses pas ont reprit leurs mouvements, et je l'ai entendu dire un faible 'désolé' auquel j'ai haussé les épaules.

Durant ces séances, il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Il me met un produit dans les yeux, un anti-irritant, car dans mes yeux il reste des fragments de verres que l'on ne peut ôter. En effet, il y à un petit espoir que je retrouve la vue un jour, malheureusement, l'opération pour ôter les derniers morceaux de verres est trop dangereuse, il y à des risque pour que ça abime plus mes globes oculaires que ce qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Alors ils me les laissent, chose que je trouve stupide ! Certes par moment je vois des couleurs et des formes, mais je préfèrerais qu'on m'enlève ces horreurs de là !

« Cesse de faire le gamin Potter, tu préfère risquer d'être définitivement aveugle, ou garder l'espoir d'un jour voir à nouveau ? »

Malfoy avait raison, j'ai agis en gamin lorsque j'avais dit ça. Combien de personnes espèrent être dans mon cas, avoir une chance même infime, de pouvoir voir à nouveau ? Et moi, j'avais perdu tout espoir, alors je déballais des conneries, rabaissant mes guérisseurs…

« Il ne faut jamais perdre espoir, si tu perds espoir, tu perds ta vie. »

Alors j'ai bien faillis mourir mainte fois, mais je dois avouer que Draco m'à sauvé autant de fois alors… Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard, lorsque je perdais espoir quand à mes pouvoirs, à mes chances de battre Voldemort, il me défiait en combat, et je le battais, à chaque fois, reprenant confiance en moi, et reprenant espoir quant à une possible victoire… Puis maintenant, lorsque je me laisse abattre, Draco arrive sur son cheval blanc et me couvre de belles paroles, me ramenant à la réalité…

Cela fais près de 9 mois que Draco Malfoy est mon guérisseur, il vient plusieurs fois par jours, même lorsque cela est inutile, il vient s'assurer que je vais bien, que je n'ai besoin de rien. Il peut être un sacré enquiquineur quand même ! Il se permet de fouiller dans mon frigo pour voir si il y à besoin de faire les courses ! Et il y va en plus ! A la moldu ! Je sais faire des courses quand même… Certes c'est dur, mais j'y arrive…

Bref… Je suis en cet instant dans mon canapé, à attendre que Malfoy vienne pour la visite officiel –les autres sont non-officiel bien sûr, il n'est payé que pour celle dans ce style. Il vient comme d'habitude par cheminée, il est le seul avec Ron à connaître le mot de passe que j'ai installé, sinon je suis harcelé par les journalistes.

Je suis donc dans mon fauteuil à l'attendre, et il est en retard, je le sais, il doit être là à 14h, or, l'horloge à sonné deux fois, la première fois pour les 14h et la seconde fois pour les 14h05… Et je suis inquiet… Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? J'entends la pluie qui cogne à la fenêtre… Il m'à dit une fois qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser les voitures quand il est du côté moldu, pour quand il à des clients comme moi qui vivent du côté des non-sorciers… Et s'il avait eu un accident… J'ai… Peur ?

J'entends que l'on toque à la porte d'entrée, alors j'attrape vite ma canne et cour presque à la porte, rentrant au passage dans la table, au niveau du tibia, m'arrachant un cri de douleur. J'arrive enfin devant l'ouverture et, après avoir soufflé un bon coup, je l'ouvre.

« Harry. »

Je soupire en reconnaissant la voix de Draco.

« Tu es en retard. »

Je souris en me retournant, content d'entendre à nouveau son petit rire discret.

« Navré, j'étais dans Londre, alors j'ai dus utiliser la voiture, et il y avait un trafic pas possible, sûrement un accident. »

Suis-je fou de me dire 'Dieu merci, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que toi qui à eu un accident'… Moi qui avant ne pensais qu'à la vie des autre, vomissant presque dès que j'apprenais qu'il y avait un mort, je me réjoui presque de savoir qu'il y en à bien eu un qui n'est pas celui de Draco… Je divague, je m'embrouille…

Comme à mon habitude, je m'installe sur un des fauteuils, l'oreille accroché au son des talons qui claquent de Draco… J'aime le son de ses talons… Ils ne sont pas toujours les mêmes, et pourtant, ils sont tous léger, presque à effleurer le sol, sauf lorsqu'il est en colère, dans ces cas là, ses talons meurtrissent le sol, faisant résonner sa colère au travers des claquements de ses chaussures.

Comme me l'avait dit Ron, Draco avait changé. Aussi étrange que cela puisse le paraître, il n'était plus le petit con égocentrique qu'il était, il ne se prenait plus pour le centre du monde, non, loin de là. Il avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie, et il l'assumait…

Revenons au présent… Je suis installé sur le fauteuil et Draco est penché par-dessus moi. Je sens plus que ne le vois –logique…- Ses doigts qui ouvrent mes yeux pour y introduire la potion, et comme souvent, je l'entends râler dans sa barbe… Cette fois, contrairement aux autres, je lui demande ce qu'il à.

« - Je hais tes yeux…

- Ah…

- Enfin… Je veux dire… Avant ils étaient beau, pétillant… Je me souviens de cette lueur qu'ils avaient quand je te provoquais… Là, ils sont terne, ils ne réagissent plus quand je te vexe, quand je te taquine… Ils sont sans vie…

- Ils me reflètent simplement… Depuis que je suis dans cet état, je ne suis plus moi-même, et tu le sais… »

Il soupire et soudain j'ai mal… J'ai mal à mon cœur qui se serre en entendant ce soupire, et j'ai mal à mes yeux car… Car… Je vois ! Je vois ! Je vois du blanc ! Je vois du bleu ! Je… J'ai mal de voir !

« Je vois ! »

Draco sursaute je le sens, et bientôt il cri avec moi. Je me lève et regarde autour de moi… Je vois des formes marron, ce que je suppose être des fauteuils… A côtés je vois une forme floue et droite, du beige et du blond, et c'est lui ! C'est Draco… Je ne le vois pas nettement, mais je le vois !

Mais bien vite je tombe au sol et pleure, je pleure car tout est redevenu noire, car tout à bien vite disparu…

« - Assez…

- Harry…

- J'en ai assez… Ca fait combien de fois que je vois à nouveau avant que tout ne disparaisse à nouveau… J'en ai assez… »

Je suis lassé… Lassé de tous ses faux espoirs, de tout ce qui fait que je perds cette envie de me battre…

Tandis que je laisse couler mes larmes, un corps chaud se colle au miens, deux bras fort me serrent, une voix chuchote dans mon oreille, un souffle se perd contre ma joue. Je me laisse bercer…

« Je l'ai vu tu sais… Cet éclat… Je l'ai vu à l'instant… Cet éclat qui m'à tant manqué… Je l'ai vu… Et pourtant, toutes les autres fois, je ne l'avais pas vu… Il y à du mieux Harry… Garde courage… Il y à du mieux… »

Le doute reste en moi, il me nargue, me fait perdre pied, m'enfonce dans des abymes de plus en plus profond… Et au milieu de tout ça, j'aperçois une main tendu, blanche, pale, fine, celle de Draco… Il est le seul avec Ron à me soutenir… Il est le seul à venir plusieurs fois par jours ici, dans cet appartement sûrement glauque car bien vide… Il est le seul à venir aider un infirme tel que moi…

Je me tourne vers lui et tend mes mains… Il est plus grand que moi, je le sais, je l'ai toujours sentis, lorsqu'il passe à côté du fauteuil, assez près pour le frôler, ses mains ne touchent pas le bord du cuir, et pourtant, quand je passe aussi près que lui, mes doigts frôle l'appui nuque… Il doit être plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres…

Mes mains arrivent à son visage, au niveau de sa mâchoire, je la frôle, suis la ligne bien taillé, carré et arrive au menton quelque peu pointu… Mes doigts remontent doucement pour atteindre les lèvres fines de mon vis-à-vis… Entrouverte, elles n'esquissent aucun mouvement, semblant figées. Mes mains continues leur ascension pour arriver devant les yeux que je sens clos… Sa peau est douce, semblable à la peau d'un nouveau né… Je continu de découvrir ce visage que je connais pourtant par cœur… Combien de fois mes mains ont touché cette joue ? Bien des fois, mais pour faire apparaître un bleu par la suite… Je ne me lasse pas de faire des allés et retour entre le front et le menton, touchant le plus possible cette peau… Draco semble apprécier puisque je l'ai entendu soupirer…

Je n'avais jamais fais attention à sa respiration, enfin si quelques fois, elle est toujours calme et posé, donnant l'impression que le blond contrôle toujours la situation, et pourtant, en cet instant, sa respiration est saccadé, irrégulière, il semble avoir perdu le contrôle… Pour une fois… J'entends sa gorge qui déglutit, avalant sa salive… Il est nerveux…

Ma tête est nichée dans son cou et je sens une odeur si… Masculine… Et pourtant, avec une pointe de vanille… Comme si il avait mangé quelque chose à la vanille avant… Je sens cette odeur corporelle âcre qui le défini si facilement, actif, déterminé… Et cette odeur de vanille me le montre comme il est en cet instant, doux et incertain…

Mes sens sont en éveil, je sens, je touche, j'entends et… Et je goûte…

Draco à posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, tranquillement… Ses lèvres tremblent, de peur, il à peur que je le repousse, de désir, il me veut, et de joie, il est heureux…

Je me pose des questions… Quand en sommes nous arrivé là ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?... J'arrête de réfléchir, c'est décidé…

Je me laisse guider, je laisse ma bouche s'ouvrir, cédant aux lèvres tentatrices, cédant à cette langue qui se précipite vers sa jumelle, vers son autre… Je cède à cette main qui attrape la mienne, qui enlace ses doigts aux miens, les tiens si fort qu'il me donne l'impression d'avoir peur de les lâcher…

Son goût… Il à le même goût de vanille… Il à manger quelque chose à la vanille…

Soudain, la bouche quitte la mienne, mais les mains restent enlacées… Son front se colle au miens, et je sens son souffle hachuré contre mon visage… Je ne dit rien, surpris par ce qu'il viens de ce passer… Surpris et heureux… Il n'ose pas parler, moi non plus… Finalement, je le sens prendre une grande inspiration…

« Harry… »

Je ne dis rien, je veux le laisser s'expliquer…

« Je t'aime… »

Je ne dis rien, je ne vois pas quoi dire…

« Je… Je t'aime… »

Toutes ses bonnes intentions… Tous les sourires que je ne voyais pas mais que je ressentais… Tous ses encouragements… Sa présence… Tout ça parce qu'il m'aime ?... Quelle blague ! Ah ! Il doit bien rire ! Combien de fois l'ai-je entendu dire 'Un Malfoy n'aime pas !' ? Combien de fois à t-il fait pleurer des jeunes filles, des femmes ?! Et il vient me dire à moi qu'il m'aime…

Un nouveau pari ? C'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu'il est devenu mon médicomage ? Pour un stupide pari ? Qu'il ne m'approche plus ! Qu'il ne parle plus !

« Harry… »

Qu'il ne dise plus mon prénom de cette manière… Qu'il… Qu'il cesse de me faire céder si facilement…

« Dit moi quelque chose… Par pitié… »

Que veux tu que je te dise ?! Je ne te crois pas…

« - Je t'aime Harry… Vraiment…

- Ne me mens pas ! Insulte-moi ! Frappe-moi ! Tue-moi ! Mais ne me mens pas ! C'est quoi cette nouvelle lubie ? Un pari ?! Avoue ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas assez meurtri comme ça ? Il faut que toi et tes sales copains de Serpentards en rajoutiez ?! »

Je le sens sursauter.

« Mon amour… » Insulte-moi !

Un baisé… Frappe-moi !

« Je t'aime… » Tue-moi !

« Je t'aime Harry… Depuis Poudlard… Depuis longtemps… Mais j'étais blesser dans mon égo car tu avais rejeté mon amitié… Alors j'ai voulus me venger… Je te frappais, t'insultais, voulais te tuer… Mais au final, je t'admirais toujours, comme lorsque j'avais dix ans… Et l'admiration s'est transformée en amour, dans mes rêves, les coups devenaient des caresses, les insultes devenaient des mots d'amour, et les meurtres se transformaient en nuit torride… Ah… Ahahah… Désolé, dit comme ça… Ca peut sembler pervers… Navré… »

Je l'écoute, ne sachant pas quoi dire, surtout devant tant de sincérité…

« Et puis il y à eu la bataille finale, j'ai rejoins ton camp… Je me suis libéré de la prise de mon père… Tu à gagné, mais tu en à payé un prix fort, ta vue… Alors comme je suivais des études de médicomagie, lorsque j'ai appris que tu cherchais un médicomage pouvant te soigner chez toi, je me suis jeté sur l'occasion… Bien sûr Ronald m'à d'abord passer au scanner si on peut dire ça comme ça… Je me suis excusé tu sais… J'étais jaloux de lui, il avait ton respect et ton amitié… Moi je n'avais que ta haine… Alors je lui ai dit mes sentiments pour toi… Il à été très compréhensif, il à compris… Et il à dit qu'il me pardonnait… Et enfin, je suis devenu ton médicomage attitré… Tu sais, c'est dur, dur de te voir tous les jours sans que toi tu me vois, attention, je ne dit pas que ça ne l'est pas pour toi, au contraire… C'est dur de résister à cette envie de me jeter sur toi pour te prendre dans mes bras, pour t'embrasser… Lorsque je te vois si faible et frêle comme maintenant, je m'en veux de ne pas pouvoir t'aider… Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est de voir que malgré tout ce temps, celui que j'aime n'est pas passé au dessus de notre ancienne haine… Je te le dit une dernière fois Harry… Je t'aime… »

Je le sens se relever et s'éloigner, moi, incapable de bouger, je l'écoute seulement partir…

La porte s'ouvre et grince… Je n'aime pas ce bruit…

« Je vais demander de changer de patient, cela vaut mieux pour nous deux… Tu sais… Tu étais mon seul client… »

Et la porte claque…

Il m'avait mentit ? Il m'avait mentit lorsqu'il disait qu'il passait parce qu'il avait un client dans le coin ?

Alors il ne me ment pas… Peut être… Peut être qu'il à vraiment quelque chose en lui pour moi… Peut être m'aime t-il vraiment…

Pourquoi j'ai eu mal lorsqu'il c'est éloigné ?

Pourquoi je me sens seul ?

Pourquoi je me sens vide ?

Pourquoi j'ai froid d'un coup ?

Pourquoi ses mains, son corps, ses lèvres, sa voix, lui, me manquent-ils ?!

Pourquoi je reste là comme un con par terre ?!

Je me lève rapidement et attrape ma canne pour me guider dans l'appartement, je ne suis pas loin de la porte, et, comme tout à l'heure, je me prends le coin de la table basse dans le tibia, criant à nouveau…

Si j'étais rassuré tout à l'heure c'est parce que…

Si j'ai aimé tout à l'heure c'est parce que…

Si je me sens ainsi depuis tout à l'heure c'est parce que…

Parce que je l'aime aussi !

J'ouvre violemment la porte et cri.

« Draco ! »

Je n'entends pas de réponse, pas de bruit de pas, le silence…

« Draco ! »

Le vide me répond…

« DRACO ! »

Ma voix déraille, j'ai mal !

« DRACO ! »

Les larmes coulent à nouveau et j'entends soudainement des pas précipités qui viennent dans ma direction, et soudain deux bras forts m'enlacent, une odeur masculine atteignent mes narines mélangé à un soupçon de vanille. Le souffle chaud à retrouvé sa place contre ma joue… Sa peau douce est maintenant collé à la mienne… Et sa langue au goût vanillé est maintenant soudée à la mienne…

Les minutes passent et les baisés s'intensifies, les caresses se font de plus en plus pressés… Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et plante mes yeux dans les siens, même si je ne peux les voir…

« - Redis le moi…

- Je t'aime…

- Encore…

- Je t'aime…

- Encore…

- Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi… »

C'est niais… A l'époque de Poudlard on aurait jugé cela de Poufsouffle… Mais moi ça me plais, je m'y sens bien… J'y retrouve l'espoir… J'y retrouve peu à peu ma vue… Je le sais… Même si je vois toujours le noir, je sais qu'un jour je verrais à nouveau, et Draco sera là pour moi, pour m'aider dans cette quête du renouveau…

En cet instant, Draco me guide vers ma chambre où nous allons nous aimer… Mais chut… Ca… C'est entre lui et moi… Mais qui sait, si vous garder espoir, peut être un jour vous lirez ce que nous y faisons…

* * *

_**Fin ^^**_


End file.
